


[podfic] Intent and Purpose

by MusicalRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel comes to Dean, asking him to act as his fake boyfriend for the weekend, Dean is more than a little surprised, but not reluctant to accompany Castiel and meet his family. It's just for two days after all and he won't let his true feelings for Castiel get in the way, right? Yeah, right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Intent and Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intent And Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097358) by [polyamory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyamory/pseuds/polyamory). 



> One of my favorite cute fluffy fake relationship fics. So happy that polyamory allowed me to record their awesome story. Many thanks to you. Hope you guys enjoy

**Text** : Intent and Purpose

 **Author** : polyamory

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Reader** : MusicalRaven

 **Music** : Count On Me by Bruno Mars

 **Length** : 0:41:23

 **Format** : [MP3](https://archive.org/download/IntentAndPurposeByPolyamoryReadByMusicalRaven/Intent%20and%20Purpose%20by%20polyamory%2c%20read%20by%20MusicalRaven.mp3)

(right click, 'save as...' to download)

 


End file.
